


Unimpressed

by Treirina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treirina/pseuds/Treirina
Summary: Hogwarts introduced a Talent Show and Ginny decided to perform a song for her friend-with-benefits Michael Corner.





	Unimpressed

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter, that is owned by J.K. Rowling. I also do not own That Don't Impress Me Much by Shania Twain.

It was Talent Night at Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore started it to try to give the students some time to relax and unwind without thinking about the war waging outside the school. This was the second week and Ginny had decided to sing a song.

She stood nervously at the front of the Great Hall behind a red velvet curtain. She was shuffling her feet and biting her lip, mouthing the words she was about to sing in front of the entire school. She had on a skin tight leopard print pants with matching tube top and hooded long jacket. Her lips were bright red and she had black eyeliner to make her eyes pop. She also had on matching ankle boots.

She took a few deep breaths and as the curtain started to rise, she finally heard the first notes start. She took one more deep breath and opened her mouth to sing.

“I've known a few guys who thought they were pretty smart  
But you've got being right down to an art.”

Her voice was melodic and she walked around the stage swinging her hips as she sang. She focused her eyes on Michael Corner, her ex-boyfriend turned friends-with-benefits.

“You think you're a genius, you drive me up the wall  
You're a regular original, a know-it-all.”

She walked back to the center of the makeshift stage. She exuded confidence even though she didn’t fully feel that confident. This could go very wrong if Michel took the song the wrong way.

“Oh, oh, you think you're special  
Oh, oh, you think you're something else  
Okay, so you're a Ravenclaw.”

On the last line Ginny stopped singing and spoke the words. Michael Corner’s eyes were glued to Ginny the entire time she was singing even though it wasn’t the nicest song she could sing about him.

“That don't impress me much  
So you got the brain but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  
That don't impress me much.”

By this point Ron had covered his ears and was loudly singing “LA LA LA LA” to try to block out Ginny singing about her ex-boyfriend. While everyone was staring at Ron, Harry Potter slipped onto the stage next to Ginny, decked out in the same outfit only with a leopard print vest on instead of a tube top. His pants hung low on his hips and left nothing to the imagination. His long jacket also had a hood and he had it up covering his forehead.

“I never knew a guy who carried a mirror in his pocket  
And a comb up his sleeve-just in case.”

Harry sang the first two lines of his verse and everyone turned to stare up at the stage, jaws dropping when they saw what he was wearing. Harry was gyrating his hips in time with the music. 

This time, Ron actually screamed out loud like a little girl and looked on the verge of fainting.

“And all that extra hold gel in your hair oughta lock it  
'Cause Merlin forbid it should fall out of place.”

Harry let his gaze travel across the hall and land on a set of grey eyes that did not look amused in the slightest. The eyes narrowed and Harry decided that perhaps this was not the best idea to sing in the middle of the Great Hall.

“Oh, oh, so you think you're something special  
Oh, oh, you think you're something else  
Okay, so you're Draco Malfoy.”

Harry let the silence in the hall grow until he continued with the next part of his verse.

“That don't impress me much  
So you got the looks but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  
That don't impress me much.”

A familiar blonde could be seen storming out of the Great Hall during the middle of Harry’s last verse.

Hermione was giggling while Ron kept whispering “what?” over and over again to himself as he rocked back and forth on the bench.

A new member joined Harry and Ginny on stage. A different blonde glided her way onto the stage. Her gaze was slightly out of focus as she swayed back and forth dreamily.

“You're one of those guys who likes to ride his broom  
You make me put on my gloves before you let me get on  
I can't believe you kiss your Nimbus good night  
C'mon baby tell me, you must be jokin', right?”

Luna sang as beautifully as she looked. She was wearing a completely different outfit from the other two. She had on a tight black sleeveless vinyl minidress that stopped just shy of showing off everything with a long white coat and black top hat with black lacy veil covering her face. She had black silk gloves on and fishnets with thigh-high black heeled vinyl boots.

She wandered over to the Gryffindor table and stared at Cormac MacLaggen.

“Oh, oh, so you think you're something special  
Oh, oh, you think you're something else  
Okay, so you've got a broom  
That don't impress me much”

Luna swayed her way over to Ginny and Harry.

Ginny, Harry, and Luna all sang the next chorus in unison. They harmonized surprisingly well.

“So you got the moves but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  
That don't impress me much  
You think you're cool but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm on the long, cold, lonely night  
That don't impress me much.”

Unknown to Harry, the girls had practiced a last verse. After the last line they sang, Harry turned to walk away but the girls grabbed hold of his arms and kept him in place.

“Okay, so what do you think you're The Chosen One or something?  
Whatever  
That don't impress me.”

The girls finished singing while Harry laughed and the Great Hall burst into applause. Ron had fainted at some point without anyone realizing it. All three took a bow and walked off stage.

Draco stormed up to Harry afterwards and slapped him screaming about how he thought he had meant more to Harry than that and how dare Harry humiliate him, his father would hear about this. Draco then stormed away with Harry chasing after him apologizing.

Cormac slunk out of the Great Hall without anyone seeing so he could visit his brooms.

Michael met up with Ginny and kissed her as she looked hot even though she did just insult him through song. He didn’t mind that much anyway.

Ron was still unconscious and Hermione was gushing over how well everyone did to Luna.

A/N: If anyone wants I can maybe write some more of these for other talent nights…maybe a backstory for Harry and Draco.


End file.
